Powered wheelchair apparatuses are known that are used to transport persons from one location to another. Transportation may be the primary operation of the powered wheelchair apparatuses. For some users, the powered wheelchair apparatuses may be an integral part of everyday life. However, powered wheelchair apparatuses are generally standard and have little, if any, personalization that can assist an individual in accomplishing various tasks and can support the individual's pursuit of particular interests.
Accordingly, there is a need for powered wheelchair apparatuses that include usage features that assist the users in daily activities and pursuit of individual interests in addition to providing a mode of transportation.